


Su única amiga (La despedida del corazón)

by zekecrist



Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, SI, Yelena's past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Yelena x Original Characterdrabble dedicado a una amigaYelena siente por primera vez que debe dedicar unas últimas palabras a la persona que quiere.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796122
Kudos: 8





	Su única amiga (La despedida del corazón)

**Author's Note:**

> editado el 22/10/2020

_**Narra OC** _

Yelena no paraba de quitarme el ojo de encima. Desde hace unos días, de hecho, y aquello me resultaba terriblemente incómodo.   
Aquella mujer, tan misteriosa y que nunca hablaba de ella misma con los demás, se veía tan tan enigmática como siempre. Y yo, era su única amiga. Me había contado cosas que, sinceramente, creo que sólo las sé yo y ella; su pueblo, junto con toda su familia, fue destruido, y a ella la obligaron a estar en el ejército de Marley. Había pasado por unos momentos terribles, y de hecho, seguía pasando por ellos. 

Pero aunque aquella revaluación fuese el primer paso en mi relación de amistad con ella, hasta hace una semana no se había vuelto tan...rara. Extraña, y diferente. 

Sentía todo el día que su mirada me perseguía, pero jamás se acercaba a mí, de hecho, parecía alejarse aún más. Situaciones que eran normales en nuestra vida, como comer juntas o decirnos buenas noches o buenos días había pasado a ser completamente nada. Y me asustaba. 

Yelena era una mujer... Complicada. 

A día de hoy me seguía pareciendo imposible que alguien como ella quisiese ser mi amiga, la primera impresión que tuve de ella es que parece ser el tipo de persona que podría dispararmr cuatro tiros en la cabeza y seguir como si nada, y llegó incluso a confesarme su pasado. Ni siquiera entendía sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el ejército de un país que le había hecho la vida imposible? ¿Acaso no puede escapar? Ella tenía la habilidad necesaria para hacerlo. 

Como siempre, tenía muchas preguntas para pocas respuestas. 

Pero yo no quería que eso siguiese siendo así, y ella tampoco. Así que un día se me acercó. 

—Buenos días. 

Primero hizo lo más simple pero necesario, me saludó. Lo hizo de manera que pareciese que ella no me había estado evitando por una semana, pero así es como es Yelena. 

Se sentó al lado mía: debía de darme explicaciones. 

—No sé qué pensarás de mí, pero eres la única persona que he llegado a considerar una "amiga" dentro de todo este vertedero del que ansio por demasiado tiempo escapar —suspiró, parecía estar preparando una despedida y aquelll me hizo temer las siguientes palabras que soltaría de su boca—. Jamás he sabido lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás, y por eso es que te he estado ignorando todos estos últimos días. Seré clara, me voy a ir de aquí. 

Yelena volvía a ser tan enigmática como siempre en cada conversación que teníamos. Pero siguió hablando, y sorprendiéndome más. 

—No te vas a sentir igual que yo, pero no sólo te considero una amiga, si no que eres la única persona que he llegado a amar. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo vivir con eso, así que, sabiendo que nunca más te voy a volver a ver, tengo que aprovechar la ocasión. 

El rostro de Yelena se veía demasiado calmado para todo lo que estaba expresando, y eso hacía que sus palabras me doliesen mucho más, cada sílaba que procesaba me recordaba que estaba anunciando su despedida. 

—¿A dónde te vas? —pregunté, pues sabía que nada de lo que podía decirle la haría cambiar de opinión, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad. En cierta manera estaba feliz de que ella saliese a vivir una nueva normalidad. 

Yelena no me contestó, de hecho, sólo me dedicó una leve sonrisa, para después marcharse. 

Jamás la volví a ver. 


End file.
